


I Accidentally Summoned Some Sort of Demon and Now It's Just kind Hanging Around My Flat/Home.

by Bootsrcool



Series: Summoning the Ink Demon AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cute and Mischievous Bendy, Gen, Happy Bendy, He deserves to be happy, Pentagrams, demon summoning rituals that were only mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Based on the prompt: I accidentally summoned some sort of demon and now it's just kind hanging around my flat/home.





	I Accidentally Summoned Some Sort of Demon and Now It's Just kind Hanging Around My Flat/Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll start putting these in a series.....

I didn't even know what I just walked in on. One minute I’m shoving my roommate, who was kneeling in front of a pentagram surrounded by candles and salt and other house found spices, out of what looked like a very stupid idea, the next, i'm face to face with a little fifties cartoon looking demon.

“You summoned a DEMON!!!??” I yelled in shock at Sammy.

“Actually, YOU summoned me.”

“WHAT!”

“Huh?”

Sam and I looked at the summoned thing, trapped inside the pentagram. “This pretty thing,” the demon said calmly, pointing at me with a white gloved hand, “summoned me. Whether it was accidental or on purpose, it was done by you.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, letting that sink in for a minute before spinning around to face Sammy. “What were you doing?” I asked in a super calm voice.

“I-I just wanted to s-see if I-”

“If you could do it?” I finished with a growl.

“Golly,” the little thing spoke up. “Looks like you messed up real bad here.” It giggled. “Hey, Can I do anything to help?”

“Go away.” I said with a flat look.

“Aww, that's not nice. Won't you even offer me a drink? It's only polite.”

This cheeky thing.

“What’s your name?” I asked with a sigh, collapsing onto the couch.

“I’m Bendy! Bendy the demon!!” He? said excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

“Yeah we got that last part,” I muttered. Sam elbowed me in the ribs. “Hey! You're the one who set this whole thing up to SEE if you could do it! You have no right to elbow me or cause be bodily harm!!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but maybe I wouldn't have been able to do it. Maybe the only reason he’s here is cause you summoned him.”

I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes before looking back at Bendy. “Alright. Do you want to sit down so we can discuss what’s going to happen next?”

Bendy’s grin widened. “I would love to. Do you have any tears of the innocents? I really do love the taste.”

I scoffed out a small laugh before pointing to the other side of the couch. “Just come sit down please.”

Sam froze and stared at me with a look of horror on his face. Bendy made a real show of stepping out of the pentagram and that's when I remembered. 

“Oh shit I just invited the demon into our house!”

“You fucked up!!” Sam hollered, pointing very dramatically at me. 

“Oh!” Bendy said as he jumped onto the couch, bouncing a bit. “This is comfy! I might just need to stay a bit!” I groaned and Sam let out a moan of pain. “Oh golly gee, I didn't get your name! I know who he is,” Bendy stabbed a thumb at Sam. “But not yours.” The demon scooched closer to me.

“Ah, I’m _____.” I said, scratching at my cheek. Bendy smiled widely and moved over so that there was barely any room between us. 

“That's a pretty name! Just like you!” Ok, I couldn't help but blush at that. No one ever compliments people unless they want sex. I didn't think this little guy solely wanted sex at this time. “Really though, do you have any hot cocoa? I haven’t had that in forever!”

“Didn't know they had hot chocolate in hell,” You say under your breath, standing up and making your way to the kitchen.

“It doesn't, I had it the last time I was summoned way way way way back in the early days of the twentieth century.” Bendy then got a conspiratorial look on his face. Leaning closer, he whispered, “Did you know they made a small cartoon out of me? The poor bastard who summoned me thought he could actually slap an ownership on me. Ha! I’m a demon! You can't own a demon!” Bendy started looking sincerely angry and I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, it's fine. We’re not gonna do that.” I said, trying to make my voice soothing. “Once we figure out how to send you back, it’ll all be better.”

Bendy quickly scuttled backwards, eyes wide. “Send me back? Nuh uh! don't wanna go back to multiple circles of literal hell! And this couch is comfy!! Can't I stay here??” The small demon begged. “I won't hurt nobody, or take anyone’s souls.”

“Uhhhh,” I hesitated, seeing how obviously upset he was. Sam let out an explosive sigh, seeing how I was viewing this and stormed off to his room. “Only for a while, kay?” I gave in. “This is only temporary.”

Bendy's eyes were so wide it seemed they were taking up half his face. “Oh thank you soo much _____!!!!!” Bendy moved forwards very fast, faster than, well human, and gave me a tight hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. “I’m so excited!!! I can eat and play and sleep!! Oh!! Can we go see a movie?? I always wanted to see a movie!! That bastard, Joey Drew wouldn't let me out of the damn pentagram for months!!”

I felt myself smile a bit. It was a nice change to see someone, albeit a demon, be happy and want to do things most people never wanted to do again. The things humans take for granted…..

“Sure. How about you go and look a the trailers for movies out right now, and pick one. Maybe I’ll show you others that are older later on.”

That little demon. If his eyes were taking up one half of his face, then his smile took up the other half. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! This is gonna be the best summons ever!!” I watched as the little guy started running around in an excited flurry, leaving little trails of ink on the floor and walls that he walked up before it slowly disappeared. 

Well at least that took care of one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com or on instagram : bootsrcool1


End file.
